A Weasley's Undying Love
by VenomBat22
Summary: When Ginny begins having feelings for Hermione, crazy things begin to happen! M for language and MAYBE a sex scene!
1. Chapter 1 - A New School Year

*This is another story ina world without Tom Riddle/Voldemort. This is primarily a Ginny/Hermione romance story

After a long summer away from one of her favorite places, young Ginny Weasley was getting ready for her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, her parents, and a few of her brothers were boarding the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. Her long orange-ish hair blew in the wind as the whistle blew and she boarded with her brother Ron Weasley.

They walked together towards the front of the train as it powered up and began its long journey. Ron was needed in the Prefects car, since he was one of Gryffindor's Prefects. It was at that point she found a car where her best friend and girlfriend Luna Lovegood was seated at. Before she opened it, her head looked left and she saw Ron talking with Hermione Granger, the Head Girl for Gryffindor. She licked her lips and looked away.

Inside, Luna, a blonde and somewhat short girl, was reading an issue of The Quibbler, a magazine that her father owned. Luna looked up from her read and smiled at Ginny. The redhead sat down next to Luna and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How was your holiday?" Ginny asked.

"Quite nice." smiled Luna. "I missed you alot." she said, putting down her magazine and holding Ginny's hand.

"I missed you too." Ginny replied, looking into Luna's eyes.

It was at the end of their 5th Year that Ginny admitted she was gay to her family and friends. All her friends and most of the family applauded Ginny for coming out about it, except Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who was very distant with her at home. Ron had personally been disgusted that Ginny liked girls, which confused everyone.

Mrs. Weasley was another story. She had grown up in a household that was classic and traditional. When she heard the news from her daughters mouth, it ached her heart. Mrs. Weasley admitted to her husband, Arthur, that she felt heart broken. Arthur had no objections to Ginny's news and praised his daughter for being so brave. While her mother and brother didn't support the news, everyone else did.

The door to their car suddenly opened slowly and Neville Longbottom came it, looking as nervous as always. he was tall, dark haired, and wearing a brown vest. he smiled weakly at them and saw that they were about to do something passionate.

"I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. "Shall I come back later, Luna?"

"No!" said Luna. "Sit with us, yes!"

Neville sat across from them and tapped his knees.

"How was your summer Neville?" asked Ginny.

"It was good." said Neville. "Yours?"

"For the most part, it was good. There were a few things that were iffy."

"Oh?" asked Luna, interested.

"I told Luna this in my letter, but Ron and my mum weren't too thrilled with me coming out of the closet."

"Why? asked neville.

"My mum comes from a traditional household and Ron… he's just being an arse."

"Well, I support you, Ginny. Nothing wrong with it at all."

"Thanks Nev."

"Still…" said Luna. "Harry sure was upset by it."

"Yeah…" said Ginny, scratching her head. "thats what makes it kinda worse."

"He really did have feelings for you." said Neville. "I figured you'd be together a long time after the Yule Ball."

"Well, things changed. I changed… alot."

They all nodded when the compartment door opened and there stood three Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis, the meanest girls in the school. Pansy, the leader, leaned against the doorway and looked at them.

"Well, well, well…" she chuckled. "I never expected the rumor to be true."

"We thought Goyle was lying this whole summer." said Daphne.

"Turns out, Weasley and Lovegood are gay for each other." said Tracey.

"So what?" asked Ginny, standing up. "How does that concern you?"

"It doesn't." said Pansy, smirking. She walked do Ginny and stared down at her. "Little Weasley. Never would've took you for a dyke." she pushed Ginny.

"Don't call me that." said Ginny angrily.

"Or what? You gonna punch a Slytherin Prefect?"

"Don't tempt me!" she shouted.

"Heh," smiled Pansy. "When we get to Hogwarts, I'll have Professor Snape take ten points from Gryffindor."

"She didn't do anything!" shouted Luna.

"And ten points from Ravenclaw."

Neville said nothing and acted like he wasn't there.

"And ten more because Longbottom is a sad excuse for a human." she laughed as she left.

"I hate her so, so much." said Luna.

"We all do." said Neville. "Plus, she has Malfoy wrapped around her finger."

"yeah," said Ginny. "Let's pray for a good year."

*Sorry for not posting anything in eons! This is a new story and hope I can continue it!

And if there are any bi or lesbian females out there, tell me what I can do to make this kind of pairing feel authentic and moving. Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

As soon as the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station, Ginny and Luna hurried off it after changing into their robes. They were both 6th Years and nervous about starting their NEWT classes. Luna had NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy. All were things she was in love with, aside from seeing creatures that weren't really there.

Ginny had NEWTS in all of her main classes. While she wasn't gonna be an Auror like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she had one dream: Be a professional Quidditch player. She was the star Chaser for Gryffindor and aimed to be Captain next year as Harry, the teams Seeker, was Captain for his last year. She hoped to be accepted into the Holyhead Harpies or the Chudley Cannons.

"I found an open carriage!" shouted Ginny as she got up onto it with Luna right beside her.

Hermione and Ron sat with them as Harry had met up with his girlfriend and Captain of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Ron and Hermione weren't a couple in every sense of the word. He was way too nervous to ask her out, but that didn't stop Ginny from hearing her brother pleasure himself to thoughts of the bushy haired Gryffindor. Those were noises she wished she could forget.

"Good summer Hermione?" asked Luna.

"Very good." Hermione replied. "Read some new books this summer and got a summer job at my parents work."

"Oh, how lovely! What do they do?"

"Dentists," she said as Luna gave a confused look. "Err… they work on people's teeth."

"Oh, how… bizarre."

"You're one to tal-" grunted Ron as Hermione elbowed him.

"Excuse Ronald." smiled Hermione. "He must've woke on the wrong side of his bed." she gave him an evil stare. She looked at Ginny. "Gin, can I ask you both something?"

"Y-yeah," said Ginny nervously.

"Well, if I may, how'd you two find out about your… feelings for each other?"

"Oh…" started Luna. "We just had a moment after your match against Slytherin last year. I took her hand and we were both very relaxed and we just… kissed."

"After that, we kept it secret til the end of last year." said Ginny as she wrapped her arm around Luna. "And we couldn't be happier." she finished as she kissed Luna, making Ron groan.

"Look Ron," shouted Ginny. "If you don't like our relationship or the fact that i'm a lesbian, I don't give two shits what you or mum think!"

Ron quickly shut up as he slouched in his seat. Hermione gave Ginny a surprised kind of look and smiled. Luna calmed Ginny down as the two cuddled together. Before long, they arrived at the castle and were in the Great Hall, eagerly anticipating the Start of Year Feast. Ginny looked toward the staff table and saw no new teachers, just the regular ones: Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin in his fourth year teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Vector, Sinestra, Hagrid, among a few others.

"Excited Ginny?" asked Hermione, who had down next to Ginny.

"For another boring school year, yeah." she replied honestly.

Luna had sat down at the Ravenclaw table and was sitting beside Padma Patil and Cho, who was looking at her table and staring at Harry, who blew her kisses. Ginny laughed at the sight of this.

"You're so stupid, Harry." she said.

"Yeah, you two are kinda going overboard with the lovey dovey stuff." said Hermione.

"No I'm not!" objected Harry. "We're just so in love with each other!"

"No offense mate, but they're right. It's almost sickening the way you and Cho are." said Ron.

"Y'all are just jealous of me and Cho!" said Harry.

"Cho and I," interrupted Hermione.

"Bite me."

At that point, the Great Hall doors opened and the First years poured in with Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. After the Sorting and the feast, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood and cleared his throat.

"I hope you all enjoyed our miraculous feast! I hope for along and exciting school year for us all. A last announcements though! Quidditch trials begin tomorrow after lessons, so good luck with that! Now, get to bed, pip pip!"

Outside the Great Hall, Ginny saw Luna waiting for her and the two got together and held hands as their went up to the Common Room. Eyes were peering at them, but Ginny didn't care. When they got to a certain point, Luna gave Ginny a kiss and headed to her Dormitory. Ginny gave a smile and went on her way.

Once inside the Common Room, she could see Harry examining the Board and putting up his Quidditch notice.

"Tryouts?" she asked.

"Yuppers!" he said happily. "You gonna be our star Chaser again?"

"Ain't I always?" she grinned.

"You still have to try out. Maybe a newbie will overthrow you."

"Bite me, Potter."

"Hey, I talked to McGonagall a bit ago about you."

"Yeah?"

"Next school year, you'll be Captain."

"Awesome!" she cheered happily as she hugged him. "Thanks Harry!"

"No problem." he laughed. "But til then, you gotta work hard."

"I always do!"

"I won't be easy on you guys. Oliver was always hard on me, so… yeah."

"You'll see, I'll blow your pants out of the water!"

Ginny walked away very happy and sat beside Parvati Patil, who was relaxing.

"Hey, girl!" said Ginny happily.

"Whats got you so happy Gin?"

"I'm gonna be Captain next year!"

"Awesome!" smiled Parvati. "Say, can I be honest with you on something?"

"Always,"

"I… I think I have feelings… for… Harry."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"I… know he used to have a thing for you and I really, really want him. Like, REALLY want him."

"Oh… OH!" she shouted. "Well, he's with Chang."

"Yeah, that's what sucks about it. What should I do?"

"Well, best you can do is wait to see if they break up.

"But they've been together since 4th year!"

"That's the worst part though. Why not go out with Ron?"

"Your brother?! Thanks, but no thanks. Not my type."

"Truthfully, I don't think he's anyone's type." she laughed as Parvati laughed hysterically.

"Ain't that the truth!" he both laughed so loudly, Hermione was tempted to see if they were being hexed.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day Back

Ginny awoke bright and early the following morning and ready for breakfast. After showering and getting into her school robes, she headed to the Common Room where she saw Hermione putting her school books into a bag. Ron and Harry came out of their Dormitory as well. For today, Ginny was just focused on getting to Quidditch tryouts as soon as she could. In her daydreaming, she was nudged by Parvati, who was all prettied up.

"Ready Gin?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." chuckled Ginny.

As the two made their way down the Grand Staircase, Ginny caught sight of Luna and hurried to her. After a kiss, the two headed down to breakfast together, eager to start the day. Luna was more excited as this was the first year where she could be her normal, looney self without much of anyone judging her.

"Double Charms with Ravenclaw!" cheered Ginny as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Lucky," said Ron. "We got Double Charms with the Slytherins."

"I heard we are supposed to be learning to use the most advanced Charms this year!" cheered Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny. "He should've been here by now."

"I passed him on the way here." said Dean Thomas as he sat down next to Ginny. "Him and Cho were getting… close, if ya know what I mean."

"Bloody hell, the man never stops!" said Ron just as Harry and Cho entered the Great Hall. He sat down next to Ron and they all stared at him.

"What?" asked Harry innocently.

"What indeed." said a voice behind them. It was Snape. "First day of term and already you and Ravenclaw have lost ten points." he looked at Ginny. "I was informed of some talking on the train, Ms. Weasley. From what Ms. Parkinson told me, I should take more, but Dumbledore requested I don't. Pity. SHould something like this happen again, you and Ms. Lovegood will spend a week's detention in my office picking the fat from Flubberworms. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." said Ginny clearly.

"Good," he took a look at Harry. "Potter, tell your father I still hate him for… 'it'."

"I will, sir." said Harry.

When Snape had been out of earshot, Hermione looked at Ginny with a very Hermione-ish look. A look of sour disappointment.

"What did you and Luna do on the train?" she asked. "And why did it involve Parkinson?"

Ginny told them what had happened on the train. Hermione was less than pleased.

"You really shouldn't push her like that!" said Hermione angrily.

"Well, she was agitating us!" Ginny objected. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, anything besides picking a fight with a Prefect!" Hermione looked at Ron and nudged him. "Tell her off, Ron!"

"Why?" he said honestly. "I would've done the same thing."

"Ugh! Weasleys!"

After breakfast and a few classes, Ginny finally got to her Double Charms class and sat down next to Luna, who was overjoyed to see her. Luna held her hand and kissed her red haired girlfriend.

"I missed you today." said Luna.

"I missed you more." smiled Ginny.

There were a few snickers from some students in the classroom, but they didn't care. The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, came into the room and stood on his tower of books and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back, children. This year, we will be discussing more into the history of some famous wizards who specialized in Charms and even a few new spells. Now then, many do not know but famous Muggle Alexander the Great had a third cousin two times removed who was a Witch an-"

The two girls still held hands as they wrote down their notes about the subject. After classes were over with, Ginny and Luna sat by a tree on the Grounds near the Lake. Ginny held Luna between her legs. Luna kissed Ginny's hand and sighed.

"It's times like these I wish it could be like this forever."

"What makes you say it won't?" asked Ginny.

"We have our futures to think about soon. We both have vastly different pursuits. You wanna play Quidditch for the Harpies and… I don't know what I wanna do."

"I could stay with you, ya know?" said Ginny calmly.

"I want you to be happy with a job that you love, Gin."

"Luna, I don't wanna think about that right now." she said as she kissed Luna's head. "I just want you here with me. Right now. Right this second."

"I want that too. Better to worry when it comes, right?"

"Right,"

Luna turned herself around and got on her knees. She stared at Ginny's beautiful face, her fiery red hair, and beautiful eyes. Ginny stared at her too and couldn't stop herself as she leaned in and kissed the blonde. Luna pushed against Ginny and the two cuddled, kissing passionately for a few minutes.

"Luna," said Ginny quietly. "We gotta go."

"Why?" asked Luna, smiling. "Practice?"

"Yeah, I… really don't wanna disappoint the team." Ginny frowned as Luna backed away from Ginny, looking upset.

"You mean you don't wanna disappoint Harry!"

"Luna!" shouted Ginny. "I love you! I don't love Harry! I'm attracted to girls, not guys! You are the only one I want." she went for Luna's hand, but Luna stepped back.

"I just want to have a beautiful moment with you here, without anything interrupting our moment!"

"Luna, what is wrong with you?! Normally, I did this and you were fine? What's with the change?!"

"You wanna know why? You really do?!"

"Yes! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Ginny Minerva Weasley, I really do love you the same amount as you love me and I want to prove it to you!"

"Luna?"

"I wanna make love to you this year!"

*For those wondering about some of my Harry Potter stories, I deleted them personally. I really wanna reboot them but make them more story driven instead of shameless smut. I wanna try this and see what happens, so I hope my fans wont get mad for trying something new. Im still writing the others, but I get writers block easily, so please be patient with me. Love you guys!

*Also, how do you guys feel about Ginny and Luna's relationship so far? I wanna build it up and then try to make people cry when I have them break up. And give me advice on what I should do with hermione. I wanna make her interested in Ginny, but dont know where to start. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 - Quidditch Tryouts

Ginny stood there, her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to make of Luna's confession. Luna waited for a good minute for a reply but Ginny said nothing. This made Luna start to hyperventilate and even begin to cry.

"Y-You don't want m-me?" cried Luna. This snapped Ginny to her senses and she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"It's not that babe." she assured her. "I just… didn't expect you to want that. It's… what i want too."

"R-Really?" asked Luna, sniffling.

"It is." said Ginny as she kissed her. "I just wasn't sure on how to ask or even suggest it."

"I'd been thinking alot about this, Gin. I… want you to be my first."

"And I want you to be mine Luna. Always and forever."

They kissed again before heading to the Quidditch pitch. Luna grabbed a seat in the stands while Ginny got into her uniform and joined Harry and the others on the pitch. She was up against at least 8 other Gryffindors including Ron. Luna was sitting by Cho and Hermione, cheering on Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Alright, you lot, quiet down!" shouted Harry to some Third Years. "I'm gonna put you all through some trials. Now, if you came to try for Seeker, leave now." No one moved. "Good. Now, if you are trying out for Chaser, I'm gonna have three of you try to get the Quaffle into one of the hoops, but you'll try to get the best of our only Keeper try-out, Ron Weasley."

"Hi," said Ron as the other looked at him.

"Ron, do your best and try to keep the Quaffle out." he looked at the others. "Chasers I choose, you will try to score at least ten points within twenty minutes. I will do this for a few of you to see who gets the spots of Chaser. Now, our only two tryouts for Beater, we'll use real Bludgers and you will try to hit it as many times as you can. Understood?"

"Yes," they all said almost in unison.

"Fantastic! Beaters, head over there." he pointed to a random patch of field and gave them their bats before releasing a Bludger. "Montgomery, Louis, and Parker, you three will be first."

Ron got on his broom and headed to the goals and waited. After nearly twenty minutes, Ron did decently as he kept it out about 4 times. It was Ginny, Adams, and Tuckers turn and they did far better, but Ginny seemed to more ferocious and dedicated to it. After the trials were over, they all gathered and Harry announced who made it.

"Ron, you made Keeper, obviously." smiled Harry.

"Yes!" cheered Ron. Ginny shook head.

"Our two Beaters, you guys made it."

The two Beaters clapped for themselves.

"Now, our Chasers. All six of you did very well, but only three can make it… Montgomery… Adams… and Ginny."

Luna clapped happily from the stands and Ginny smiled, as if she knew she'd make it.

"Congrats to all who made it and those who didn't. Keep practicing and maybe you'll make it next year." smiled Harry. "And teammates, follow me."

Harry led them to the same little hut-like area that the team went over new strategies every year before a game. Ginny sat in the back and tapped her legs as everyone got situated. Charlie Adams, the new Chaser, sat beside her and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"You seeing anyone, Red?"

"I'm into girls, sorry."

"Oh," said Charlie with disappointment. "Sorry,"

"And my name is Ginny."

"Charlie, Fourth Year."

"I gathered that. Only someone with your attitude would be a Fourth Year."

"Wow, you burned me good!" he laughed.

"Hey you two!" shouted Harry. "Pay attention!" they shut up and listened. "Our first match will be against Ravenclaw. Now, if any of you guys know, Cho Chang just so happens to be their Captain and my girlfriend, but I'm not gonna go easy on them. We play to win!"

"What happens if we don't?" chuckled Larry Montgomery.

"Then I take you to the Forbidden Forest and let the Centaurs shoot you with arrows!"

"Hahaha, err…" said Larry nervously. "you serious about the Centaurs?"

Outside, Hermione, Cho, and Luan were talking and it was rather weird. Cho asked Hermione how long she'd been friends with Harry.

"Since the first day on the Hogwarts Express."

"And have you ever… found interest?" asked Cho anxiously.

"Never," admitted Hermione.

"As far as I know, she's never had a man." said Luna. hermione gave her an angry look.

"Not true!" shouted Hermione. "I dated… Neville for a week."

"Explains why no one remembered." said Cho.

"Short lived." chuckled Luna.

"You ever date a guy Luna?" asked Cho.

"No, I was always attracted to women. Ginny mostly."

"What about us?" asked Hermione. "We're plenty attractive!"

"You're not red-heads." smiled Luna.

"Bugger," shouted Hermione.

"Sounds like you wanna be a lesbian." said Cho.

"Well, since last summer, I've thought about myself and maybe I'd like to try being bi-curious. See what happens."

"Well, I hope you find the right girl." smiled Luna as she looked down to the pitch. "Look, Ginny's coming out."


End file.
